Slayer of Dragons
by Korten
Summary: The world of Tyria in turmoil from the Elder Dragons to bandits, no race knows peace. However it in those darkest times that people will prove their mettle. A new group of adventurers will rise to fight the threat. [Note: This story is played as if all race origins happen and so has a decent chunk of OC characters. There is also some changes to the story to fit the darker tone.]


Conner dug his sword deep into the side of the Centaur and then kicked it over as he pulled his great sword out. The village of Shaemoor that lay just outside Divinity's Reach was under siege from the Centaurs and he aimed to stop that. Being former-Vigil, he was quite well versed in the ways of sword-play having served them for three years. To show he wasn't part of them anymore he took the standard vigil armor and put a red sleeveless tabard over it.

He didn't mind the rain coming down; he was quite used to fighting in it, through mud and blood. It was a minor inconvenience and nothing more. Although he did admit it sort of did make the situation seem more dramatic.

Running down the cobble path he could hear a Seraph soldier yelling out to people to get to the Inn. It was a sound of a plan as any. Seeing a Centaur about to stomp an innocent civilian, quickly Conner pulled the rifle off his back and aimed down the sights. He rapid fired and head shot the Centaur whose bloodied and mangled head slammed to the ground with his body. The civilian quickly looked over at Conner and then ran off towards Divinity's Reach.

Seeing another civilian in need of aid he ran over with his sword quickly sliced the Centaur, it didn't kill them so they turned around to face their foe. But by the time they turn Conner already got out of the way of the Centaurs blade and simply slashed them again killing them in their spot. The civilian in fear looked up at the Warrior, "There is so much blood. Dwayna preserve us!"

Conner knelt down and spoke softly, "Go to the Inn. You'll be safe there."

Still startled the man spoke, "Right… Thank you. I'll head there now."

Continuing down the cobblestone path, Conner reached a gulley under a small bridge. There, he spotted the Inn, with Centaur in battle against the Seraph just out front. Arching his blade back he threw his great sword and before the Centaur could move it stabbed right into its side. Still alive Conner fired his rife as he ran to get his sword. Killing it he quickly stood on its body and fired at another Centaur who was occupied by a soldier who stabbed it as the rounds slammed into it. Needing to reload he pulled out the sword with his strength and jumped and slashed downwards at the last Centaur killing it.

Leaning his greatsword against his body he quickly reloaded the rifle and placed it on his back. The Seraph thanked him but he could tell they were confused, he was wearing Vigil armor but with a tabard not seen on others. But they didn't ask as it wasn't the time and so they ran off.

Wanting to get a better handle on the situation he walked into the inn where he could see wounded on the ground and healers aiding them. In the back around a table he could see some Seraph, taking off his helmet and holding it on his side he walked up to them.

Just at that moment a lower rank Seraph was speaking to the Sergeant, they both saluted across the chest. "Sergeant! There are more centaurs on the other side of town. Captain Thackeray's calling for reinforcements at the garrison!"

The Sergeant looked concerned by this news, "If he's calling for help it must be serious, but I can't spare anyone."

Conner walked up to the three and decided to give his aid, he knew the Sergeant from years ago when she had given him his first training. She was friends of Andrew and Petra who he was good friends with for years; they leaved near his own home. The two of them don't know he is back in town. "You need help? I think I can take care of your problem for you."

Sergeant Walters turned towards Conner and recognized him instantly, "Conner! I have seen you in years… Did the Vigil send you here?"

"I am no longer part of the Vigil," he said bluntly.

She was surprised but then took notice of the tabard, "Oh… I see is that why you're wearing the tabard?"

"Yes- but is this talk necessary? I believe the good Captain is in need of aid."

Quickly she shook her head as if to get the current thought out of her head, "Yes right… That will be great. May Balthazar bless you!"

Conner saluted the Sergeant and put his helmet on nice and tight. Turning away he exited the inn and stepped back into the battlefield. Looking to the distance he could see the garrison and headed towards it. He went from a sprint to a full run but then came to an abrupt stop when an arrow flew right past him nearly grazing his head. Turing in the direction where the attack came from he saw the Centaur with his bow raised and another arrow ready up above the ledge.

Side-stepping from another arrow he arched back his blade once again and threw it at the Centaur, it hit its bow and sent it flying but then slashed the Centaurs neck. Jumping and grabbing the wood on the ledge he lifted himself up and quickly pulled out the blade. With his blade in hand he looked towards the Garrison and began to move, however when he heard a scream nearby he decided to investigate. Running towards a house he turned the corner and saw one civilian standing up and two others crouching with their heads above their head with three centaurs circling them.

The one civilian was trying to get them to stop attacking. A foolish endeavor but he was trying. And in a second the Centaur brought his blade upon the civilian and slashed across his chest. He fell to his knees and then fell to the side, he barely moved but as soon as he fell he went silent.

"Hey!" He screamed to get the beasts attention not willing to let the same thing happen again. They turned their heads and look at their new target, and seeing that he is armed they rushed towards him. The first arrived and brought his sword down but the Warrior simply rolled and did an uppercut at the Centaur slashing into their head. An arrow managed to hit his shoulder and deflected right off. Taking his rifle and rolling out of the way fired at the ranged Centaur while crouching.

The last one came from behind as he finished off the Centaur with his rifle. Quickly he dropped his rifle and turned with his greatsword and slashed, Centaur brought up his shield but it didn't work. The sword's might simply break the flimsy shield and left the Centaur defenses. Standing up and making a large step into the personal space of the enemy, he stabbed forward into the Centaur. Pulling out the blade he began to realize just how much blood was on the blade.

If he didn't wash it than it would begin to dry and that wasn't good. However leaving it out in the rain, it began to wash it away. Turning towards the civilians who were frightened and looking over the body they looked up at him, "Thank you… So much… We didn't mean to get caught!"

"Just… Carry your friend," Conner replied and gestured towards the corpse. "Give him a proper funeral."

One of them carried the body on their back and the other followed, they simply nodded and ran off. Getting back on the path to the Garrison he could see some Centaurs amassing to assault the entrance that led to the town. Getting to the bridge he quickly dispatched two Centaurs and ran towards the large doors that were closed that some Seraph standing outside on guard. "Defend the gate. Captain Thackeray has his side covered. We have to watch his back," one spoke to Conner as he got close.

More Centaurs started to come towards the bridge. "Keep the centaurs back from the gate! They can't get past us!"

Conner smirked, "They won't."

Conner didn't wait for the Centaurs to arrive he ran towards them and fired at them with his rifle. They began to dodge out of the way causing him to miss a few shots. Needing to reload he found it quicker to engage with his sword, the Seraph running up to aid him. He targeted a Centaur in the middle while the Seraph engaged the Centaurs on the sides.

Deflecting the Centaurs sword away he stepped and dug his foot into the ground and stabbed forward. Quickly pulling his blade out he ran towards the next enemy and sliced them as they were too busy focusing on the Seraph. As he turned around to kill the last one he was pleasantly surprised when the Seraph finished it off before he could aid. Another wave came, but they stood no match for them and the Warrior and Seraph quickly slaughtered the Centaurs.

Another wave didn't come but they heard the gate behind open and a Seraph ran out towards them, "The Centaurs are in the garrison! If you can fight, get in there!"

Conner spoke to the Seraph to his side, "You men stay here and make sure that if any Centaurs come this way that they don't flank us. I'll go aid them."

They weren't sure about following an order by someone not part of the Seraph but they could tell he was strong and didn't question it and did as he asked. Following the messenger, Conner entered the Garrison where the Seraph was preparing for another Centaur assault. "Man the defenses!" he heard Logan Thackeray, Seraph Captain, yell out to his men.

Conner quickly went to the Captain and saluted, "Captain! Sorry but I am all that Sergeant Walters could spare."

"Sergeant Walters?" Logan replied and inspected Conner's armor. "You don't look Seraph."

Conner shook his head, "I'm not. Former-Vigil. I just happened to be here at the right timing and joined in."

"Former-Vigil? Well then let's keep up this defense."

The Warrior smiled, "Yes Captain!"

Conner ran past Logan and joined the defense, he got some glances but they were quickly taken away as Centaurs could be seen running towards the bridge. "Here they come!" a random soldier yelled.

Centaurs above with bows began to fire at the Centaurs, Conner pulled out his rifle and quickly reloaded and began to fire. However they couldn't be stopped before they clashed against the foot soldiers. With his greatsword, Conner had to be careful and make sure to not accidently slice through the armor of a Seraph. He brought up his sword and slashed downwards at Centaur that tried to front kick him. Ducking below another attack he pulled out his rifle and fired upwards and piercing through the head of the other Centaur.

"More Centaurs on the bridge!" an archer above roared.

Logan Thackeray held his sword up high, "Maintain the pressure men! We've got them off balance!"

"Hoorah!" yelled out the Seraph together. The second wave ran right into them, Conner had to move back while firing to avoid the hectic battle. He was glad, no Seraph had fallen yet in the fight. Everyone was still standing strong. "Don't let up!" one called out.

He checked his ammo pouches, he was starting to run low. He put the last round of ammunition into the rifle and continued to fire. Making every last shot count, not missing a single one. The wave began to disperse. With no ammo he pulled back out his greatsword and ran in killing the last Centaur. ]

"Get ready! There's another wave incoming!"

_They just don't let up, do they? _

The third wave stood no chance, it was a waste of effort. It seems their tactical leader not good at coordinating an effective assault, he told himself as he slashed down another Centaur. Just as one Centaur was about to kill a Seraph who got disarmed, Conner ran forward and slammed his body into the Centaur and then killed them. "They're backing off! Keep pushing!"

The bodies began to pile up and as soon as the last one died, they began to move them out of the way. They were heavy but they got them moved. However this time a new wave didn't come but a sole single Centaur that Logan recognized as a Modniir High Sage. "Enough of this, I will deal with you myself!" it spoke to them.

They began to attack it, however unlike the other Centaurs he wasn't as prone to being slashed as he used magic to keep a shield around him. It needed to be destroyed before they could do damage. "Take down their leader!"

The shield began to falter and when he felt this was pointless the High Sage turned and taunted the Humans as he ran, "Pitiful humans. You think you can defeat me?"

Everyone chased him but Conner realized something when the High Sage raised his staff and yelled out, "Rise!"

The ground began to shake, everyone put faces of fear on as large Earth hands rose up from the ground. A large orb of energy formed above the hands, the ground around them began to rise and debris from ruined buildings and war machines began to circle it. He couldn't be for sure what it was doing but it wasn't going to be good. Winds of dirt began to circle the area making it harder to see but the target was still clear.

"By all Six Gods, what is that Thing? It's huge!" he heard a female Seraph try to yell among the noise.

Logan pointed his hand at it, "That, soldier, is a threat. And we're going to take it down… For the queen! Charge!"

The High Sage ran towards the hands and yelled, "Destroy them!"

Conner rushed towards the High Sage but the beast quickly turned his tail and ran past the hands, he tried to follow but it's running speed was far superior. However even if he wanted to chase, the large elemental hands were a much larger threat. Suddenly a burst of blue energy began to circle around the hand, and shot out a blast of magic at him and he couldn't dodge it so it sent him flying. As he got back up an Earth Elemental that had formed attacked him.

However it was dumb, and he quickly got around it and slashed it causing it to break up and fall back to the ground as ordinary rocks. Logan yelled out another order, "Take out those giant hands, and the whole thing will come crashing down!"

Conner ran towards the hand and ducked as a piece of flying debris flew past his head and then jumped forward as a chair flew past. He began to strike against the hands, he could see rocks flying off of them and it weakening. Suddenly he got kicked over from a Centaur that had raged back into battle. The Warrior began to hit his blade against the Centaurs and they kept going back and forth. However like all his foes before, Conner slayed them.

Another Earth elemental came out and attacked Conner and he rolled out of the way only to get knocked over by the rising winds. On the ground he kicked the Earth Elemental and they staggered back. Quickly standing back up he slashed twice and cut down the Earth Elemental.

Back to the hands, he turned and began to slash at them without any more disturbances. After enough hits he suddenly began to feel the ground rumble again as one hand vanished. "Fight! Fight for everything you hold dear!" Logan yelled out to gain morale.

None of the Seraph gave up and alongside Conner began to attack, once more the ground began to rumble, and the second hand fell. The winds began to slow until they stopped entirely. The energy that had been above the hands continued and the debris began to get closer to each other and slow down as well. "It's not dead yet! Brace yourselves, I think it's going to explode!"

Like a mad rush everyone ran towards the Garrison and Conner did the same. The debris stopped and fell to the ground and the energy shot out in all directions. The force from the blast sent all the debris flying and everyone close as well. Conner felt his feet lift off the ground and he flew into the ground. He saw a shadow over him and he looked up, a large chunk of rock was flying at him. Conner jumped out of the way and the rock slammed against where he had just been.

He breathed heavy as everything calmed down. As he stood up he looked into the sky which was starting to clear and the rain stopped. Nothing stirred, the only things that remained on the battlefield is the dead bodies of Centaurs, former Earth Elementals, and debris. Making sure he still had his sword and rifle he headed on back to the garrison.

The battled seemed to be over, no more centaurs were attacking. He could hear cheering as he got closer to the garrison. Inside he saw Seraph relaxing and others still moving about checking their gear. Spotting Captain Thackeray still giving orders to a small group of men and woman, he ran over to see if anything else could be done.

"Captain Thackeray," Conner greeted.

Logan turned to Conner, "You did well at there! As expected of someone who was part of the Vigil. Um… You didn't tell me your name."

"The names Conner."

"Well Conner, good job," Logan said as he held out his hand. Conner grabbed and shook it.

"Any time. But is there anything else you need?"

Logan thought for a moment, "How about you go report back into Sergeant Walters, you're after all who she sent for aid. Also one other thing. For your willingness to join in the battle, I bestow you the title, Hero of Shaemoor."

"Sir!" he said and once more saluted across the chest and ran off out of the garrison. As he ran down the cobblestone path he saw Seraph putting out the remaining fires.

_Hero of Shaemoor? That's a nice title, don't know how much good it will do but I am thankful._

He reached the inn and stepped inside, and walked towards Sergeant Walters who was still there and busy talking with soldiers and some civilians. Conner simply waited by leaning against the wall. Once it was empty he walked up to her, "Sergeant."

Walters looked up at him from the table, "Conner! We won the battle!"

"So it seems… I was told to report to you from Captain Thackeray, but it seems you already know what happened."

She nodded, "Indeed I have. The battle was harsh but we were able to persevere. That's the human way."

Conner smirked, "That's right. Well, anything else I can do?"

"Nothing readily comes to mind. If anything if you're here in town, I would suggest going and meeting with Andrew and Petra, if you haven't already."

He shook his head, "No, I haven't met with them yet. I plan on heading over there after this."

"Well there isn't anything else you can do here, we got control of things here. Go, it's been years."

Conner didn't say anymore just smiled and turned and left the inn, but waved bye to her before exiting. Turning back on the path he looked up towards Divinity's Reach. It was time to go home.


End file.
